


Harmful Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of things I wrote while readingfireworksinthenight's wonderful storyHarmful Secrets. A work that you could show me and say "hey, someone novelized several episodes of the 2012 show" and I would believe you. If you want more of the 2012 Turtles read Harmful Secrets, it's basically deleted episode level gold.Anyways here's what I imagine were deleted scenes, scenes from a different POV, and some what ifs. These are all purely for fun and in no way canon to fireworksinthenight's work... one might say it's a fanfiction of a fanfiction.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Harmful Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harmful Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373808) by [fireworksinthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph, Mikey, and Leo speculate about what could be wrong with their brother.

In Raph’s mind there was a really simple way to figure out the motivations behind Donnie’s weird behavior, but he could already foresee Leo arguing against beating up their sick brother. He tossed the idea of angering Leo and doing it anyways around, but Master Splinter did say they needed to let Donnie come to them.

Even Casey told him Donnie was not himself and Casey normally does his best to just stay neutral about anything involving his immediate younger sibling. He walked down the steps into the main room and scowled. Raph didn’t like puzzles, or any of his brothers hiding shit from him. Sure they had their secrets, but why lie about being sick?

April left and Mikey oh so unsubtly dragged him and Leo to his bedroom.

“Maybe he’s pregnant?” Mikey asked once they were situated and Leo sighed heavily. The leader opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to explain why their male brother wasn’t pregnant but much like Donnie’s impossible child the words just weren’t coming out. Raph leaned forward to hit the youngest on the head but he scrambled behind Leo.

Using the eldest as an exasperated shield still reeling from the accusations of pregnancy he begged for mercy. “You two said there were no dumb ideas,” he complained as Raph groaned behind his teeth.

“Donatello is not pregnant,” Leo said pinching the space between his eyes. “This is serious, what if there is something seriously wrong with him?”

_Like what?_ Raph didn’t ask out loud. He had his theories, none as crazy as pregnancy but no turtle would be happy to hear them. That was for certain.

“I know it’s serious but I can’t think of any legitimate reason why we would hide being sick from each other,” Mikey mumbled, still using Leo as a shield.

Leo and Raph stared at each other for a second, he couldn’t read Leo’s mind and Mikey’s room smelled like his human underwear collection. Flowery laundry detergent, _I’m going to gag._ Why were they having this impromptu meeting Mikey’s room anyways? “It could be an injury,” Leo said after a second of silence. “Maybe he went up to the surface alone to scavenge and he got in a fight, he couldn’t tell us because then he would get in trouble.”

“What kind of injury makes you puke?” Raph asked. Nothing was adding up and it wasn’t that he was trying to be difficult or that he wanted to stay there longer to argue, he just wanted answers.

“A concussion.” Leo said twisting his mouth up in thought. “Then again Donnie would know what injuries are serious enough to bring to our attention so maybe this will go away on its own?”

_Wishful thinking,_ Raph snorted.

“Pregnant people puke,” Mikey piped up unhelpfully.

“Stupid people get punched,” Raph said on reflex. Mikey ducked back behind Leo and he knew his little brother was trying to lighten the mood. Only Raph was about to darken it, crushing all his efforts

It wasn’t like he wanted to say it. Some turtle had to though. “What if he’s taking… drugs?” he asked lowering his voice even further, this time he saw Leo’s face go pale.

“No.” Leo denied the idea immediately. He shook his head, “He is always on us about the dangers of smoking remember that time he caught us playing with cigarette butts when we were eleven?”

Behind him Mikey popped up again with his mouth in an “o” like there was a juicy story before it shifted into a frown. “Where would Donnie even get drugs?”

Conceding the point Raph sighed. They knew two high schoolers, but April would never in a million years buy them alcohol or cigarettes or hard drugs. Where would she even get those things? Casey might sneak a beer under his mom’s nose but he wasn’t like that. Hockey is an intensive sport, he wouldn’t risk a drop in his performance.

Already Leo was holding onto his chin like they might suddenly remember they have a drug dealer that frequently visits Donnie, but they don’t. “It can’t be drugs, Master Splinter would smell something like marijuana or tobacco.”

_There are more drugs than just those two_.

“And people who smoke pot eat a lot, and Donnie isn’t eating very much at all,” Mikey added. “And pregnant people eat too so I guess that rules out that.”

“There’s another word starting with the letter P that rules out pregnancy, Mikey.” Raph said closing his eyes and trying to imagine what the hell could be wrong with Donnie.

What they so ironically needed was Donnie, if it was Leo or Mikey or himself acting funny Donnie would have a flow chart, a structured essay, and a year’s worth of research within an hour. Basically he would have shot down drugs, pregnancy, and hidden injuries all within minutes. They weren’t smart like Donnie, no one was smart like Donnie he was a genius.

It just so happened he was being a really stupid genius. Raph clenched his fist.

“What if something traumatic happened to him?” Mikey asked sheepishly.

If Raph’s temper simmered at the idea of Donnie hiding a physical injury it boiled over at the idea of something traumatic happening. What could be so horrible Donnie wouldn’t tell them? What could be so traumatic that he would make himself sick in the middle of the night?

Leo put his foot down holding his hands out to pause whatever path they were about to sprint down like chickens with their heads cut off. “If we keep speculating we will only make ourselves sick with worry-”

“-Well if you hadn’t noticed Donnie is sick period so maybe we should be sick with worry,” Raph snapped. The tension rose he could feel the regret rolling off Mikey for having floated the idea and already Raph regretted his tone.

“Like Master Splinter said,” Leo pushed on, ignoring the remark. “We can only change our behavior in hopes Donnie will come to us-”

“But what if it’s bad?” Mikey asked scooting back around Leo so they were in a circle on his bed again. The fear of Raph smacking him replaced with concern for Donnie. “What if it is the worst thing we could imagine… what if it’s worse than the worse-”

“Then we’ll be there for him,” Raph said, putting a hand on Mikey’s shoulder and squeezing. “Whatever it is we’ll be there for him, right Leo?”

“Right,” Leo said, nodding his approval. “He’s our brother, whatever it is we can handle it. Let’s just focus on making sure he feels like he could tell us anything.”

All of them shared a look, a look that was two parts an agreement and one part self doubt. They left Mikey’s room and The Lair felt less like home and more like a stage. Leo fell straight into his calm observant demeanor and headed to the Dojo, Mikey grabbed Ice Cream Kitty from the freezer and claimed the TV.

Raph went at his punching bag with only half his heart in it. A chunk of him was being tugged towards those closed laboratory doors but he kept his promise and resisted.

_You can’t shut us out forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally posted in the comments of Chapter 4, uploaded here for continuity, I'm aware that makes putting this in anonymous null as my name is on the comment. Oops.)


End file.
